


Unexpected

by ufp13



Series: Married in Vegas [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thought he had seen it all, knew his friends, nothing could surprise him anymore. Obviously, he had been wrong as Grissom has news he never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Takes place in an AU after Grissom and Catherine left the lab.

“What’s with the ring?” Jim asked, obviously trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, the moment Grissom reached for his beer. He had known his friend would notice. Jim might not be a CSI, but he wasn’t a Captain of the LVPD for nothing.

“I got married,” he answered nonchalantly as if there was nothing to it.

“You what?” Jim almost screamed, giving up on trying to mask his surprise bordering on shock. “I didn’t even know you were dating!”

“I got married,” Grissom repeated, calmly.

“Okay.” Jim took a deep breath. “So, does she know what she’s gotten herself into?”

Grissom took a large sip from his glass, enduring his friend’s inquiring stare. “Yep.” 

“You sure? For how long have you been dating?”

“A few months.”

“A few months?” The shock returned to Jim’s face at once.

“I’ve known her for longer,” Grissom tried to conciliate him.

“How old is she?”

Grissom had to bite back a laugh and couldn’t help but mislead his friend a bit while answering truthfully, “Younger than I am.”

Jim shook his head in disbelief, obviously drawing the wrong conclusion, but to his credit, kept any sarcastic comments to himself. “Okay, okay. So, what’s her name?”

“Catherine.”

It was easy to see the wheels turning in Jim’s head before he decided that coincidences did happen. A point they had never really agreed on as, to Grissom, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

“Just tell me she doesn’t have strawberry blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, a habit of dressing to subtly kill and a love for blood spatter.”

“Then I won’t.” Suppressing the grin that threatened to break free on his face became more difficult by the minute.

“But if you did, it would be the truth,” Jim stated more than he asked.

“Yep.”

“Damnit. How did that happen?”

“I asked her last week. She said yes. We found a small chapel slightly off the Strip and got married.”

“I don’t like to repeat myself, but... I didn’t even know you were dating!”

Grissom sighed. Jim definitely had a point there. “We didn’t hide, but we also didn’t tell anybody. It just happened...”

“I have the urge to hit you for keeping me outta the loop, but I’m afraid of what your... wife – damn that sounds strange – might do to me in return.” Jim grinned. “Just tell me there will be a party after all.”

“Yes, there will be. We don’t have that much of a death wish after all.”

“Good.” Jim nodded approvingly as his cell rang. Looking apologetically at Grissom, who, knowing the job, just shrugged in understanding, he answered it. “Hmm... yeah... okay, meet you there in twenty.” He hung up. “New case. Gotta go.”

“Good luck.”

“To you, too.” Jim winked. “Regards to the missus. And don’t be a stranger.”

“Will do.”

As Jim left the bar, Grissom stared at his hand, turning the ring around his finger. Life led one down unexpected paths.

= End =


End file.
